


Mikleo's Birthday

by SmartZelda



Series: Tales of Zestiria Oneshots [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Background Rosali, Birthday, M/M, Minor Alisha Diphda/Rose, Other Characters - Freeform, SorMik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Mikleo's life is like a romantic comedy. Every day he wakes up his limbs are tangled with Sorey's. He always just so happens to be there when Sorey takes his shirt off.And Sorey himself is so intimate without a second thought. Does he even realize what he does to Mikleo every time he touches his hand or giggles?Or, a modern Sormik au in which Mikleo forgets his own birthday.
Relationships: Edna & Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: Tales of Zestiria Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Mikleo's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minwuwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwuwhite/gifts).



> This fic was created for my friend Min's birthday! I posted it a couple days late, but I hope he likes it!  
> I'm also excited to finally contribute something for this ship. I hoped it turned out well!

Mikleo groans, squeezing his closed eyelids against the light filtering in through the window. He shivers, cuddling closer to the warm mass his leg is thrown over, and buries a hand in something soft.

_Maybe if I ignore the light I can…_

But the longer he tries to fall back asleep, the more uncomfortable he becomes. There's something under his side, but no matter how much he wiggles, he can't seem to move off of it. Eventually, he sighs heavily as he slowly opens his eyes, muttering, "What is…"

One of his eyes is squinting against the light, but the other adjusts quickly. Mikleo takes in a deep breath as his cheeks begin to redden.

"Sorey," he breathes.

Of course, if he could, he'd back right off the bed and pretend this never happened, but his face is only an inch away from Sorey's, and their limbs are tangled together.

"Sorey," he says louder.

Sorey groans, and Mikleo repeats his name even louder.

"Sorey."

"...Mm… Merh… Mi… M-Mikleo?" he breathes. His eyelids slowly open, and once they adjust to the light of the room, he giggles, smiling.

_He's just laughing?_

"W-What are you laughing at?" Mikleo asks, fake annoyance in his tone.

"Nothing," Sorey answers, once he finally stops giggling. "You're just cute, Mikleo. That's all."

 _That_ **_smile_ ** _…_

Mikleo's cheeks turn an even darker shade of red, and he strains to turn his head away from Sorey's. "Just...move your arm…"

"Oh." Sorey slides his arm out from under Mikleo's side and brings the arm lying over Mikleo to his side. "Move your leg?"

Mikleo shakily retracts his hand from Sorey's hair, mentally cursing himself, and removes the leg that's bolstered by Sorey's body.

"Thanks." Sorey smiles at him again before sliding off the bed.

As Sorey moves towards their shared wooden dresser, Mikleo sits up to grab the sheets and lets his back fall to the mattress, pulling the sheets up and over his head. He rolls under the covers to Sorey's side, taking in his scent.

Sorey, of course, needs to shower, but even when he smells bad, he still smells good. Even when he smells bad, Mikleo can smell Sorey's signature scent: old books, fresh dew on grass, and sunshine, somehow? 

"You need to shower," Mikleo announces from under the covers, and Sorey laughs.

"Okay, I will."

Mikleo doesn't dare move the covers away from his face until he's sure Sorey's done changing and he hears the bedroom door close. Then, he pulls the covers off his head, breathing a sigh of relief. It's not like he hasn't seen Sorey shirtless before, but waking up so close like this, their limbs tangled together, is already too much for his heart.

 _And then he had to go and_ **_laugh_ ** _and smile at me like_ **_that_ ** _…_

Mikleo lies there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, until his stomach begins to ache, bothering him.

"Ugh…" he groans. He doesn't _want_ to get up, but the longer he lies there, the worse his stomach gets, so he eventually slides off the bed. He forces himself to stand up and trudges to the bedroom door, opening it on his way to the kitchen. Sorey's humming voice fills his ears before he even enters the kitchen, humming a tune Mikleo doesn't recognize.

Sorey stops humming to give a contented sigh and turns around, holding a plate of food, the moment Mikleo enters.

Mikleo freezes in the doorway, his heart rate speeding up.

_I can't… I can't… I really…_

Of course, what caused Mikleo to freeze up is Sorey himself.

Mikleo can't help but stare at Sorey. The soft morning light filtering through a kitchen in the window haloes Sorey's body. It illuminates the old green sweatshirt (that Mikleo is sure he told him to get rid of) and light grey sweatpants he's wearing, his messy--but very cute--head of soft brown hair, and even his slightly sleepy, genuine smile, directed at Mikleo.

"There you are, Mikleo!"

Mikleo's heart squeezes, and he _prays_ that Sorey doesn't notice his flushed cheeks. It's a miracle he doesn't melt into a puddle. 

Sorey beckons for Mikleo to follow. So once Sorey turns back around, starting toward the small dining table next to the kitchen, Mikleo follows. From behind Sorey's back, Mikleo is unable to keep a soft smile from slipping out and sprouting on his face.

Sorey carefully lowers the plate of food he's holding to the table, pulls out the metal folding chair in front of it, and gestures to the empty seat and homemade food with his arms. "Tada~!" Sorey sings, and Mikleo's own smile grows subconsciously.

Mikleo lowers himself into the chair and uses his feet, planting them into the floor, to scoot the chair closer to the table. He takes the fork sitting on the plate into his hand and looks over the food.

_It…looks really good actually…_

Mikleo is impressed to say the least. The various fruits--apples, peaches, bananas, and blueberries--are cut up (except for the blueberries) and arranged on one side of the plate with care. It's not perfect by any means, but it's nice. The french toast, on the other hand, is crispy (maybe a just a bit too crispy, but it still looks okay) and has an even amount of maple syrup drizzled on it.

_But does it taste good…?_

Mikleo has tried Sorey's few attempts at cooking before, so one can't blame him for being skeptical.

_But at least it actually looks good this time…_

" _Seems_ okay," Mikleo says in a teasing tone. " _But…_ "

"But what?"

Mikleo shoots Sorey a skeptical look, an eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, Mikleo! Don't judge it before you've tried it!" Sorey smiles confidently, and Mikleo takes another look at the food with a sigh.

The appearance alone gives Mikleo enough confidence to stick his fork into the french toast and give it a try, so Sorey waits behind Mikleo expectantly, awaiting his reaction to the meal.

Mikleo's eyes go wide as he pulls the fork out of his mouth, setting it back down on the plate, and he lets out a low, contented sound, "Mmm…"

_It's…pretty good actually…_

Mikleo picks the fork up once again, and this time he gets a peach slice with the bite of french toast before sticking it into his mouth.

"So?" Sorey steps around the table, pulls out the chair across from Mikleo, and falls into the seat. He leans across the table, propping his head up on his hands, and smirks. "Good, right? Amazing?"

_I can't believe he really did this for me..._

Mikleo laughs, but he turns his head away as his cheeks redden again, forcing himself to frown. "Not bad," he teases, shrugging as if it’s really no big deal, but Sorey can see through his act by now, having known him for so long.

"Uh huh. _Sure_ ." Sorey says sarcastically. "I mean, it's no big deal. I just practiced and _practiced_ until I could cook a meal for you by myself. No biggie." 

Sorey breaks into a laugh, and again Mikleo can't stop himself from smiling softly at him. "Thanks," he chuckles, leaning over the table far enough to playfully punch Sorey in the shoulder. " _Dork_."

Both boys erupt into laughter and Mikleo continues to eat the prepared breakfast. Once Sorey's laughter dies down, however, he frowns and asks Mikleo a question.

"You _are_ free today, right?"

"Almost. Lailah wants to buy me some clothes," Mikleo answers. "Why?" He sticks another bite of breakfast in his mouth.

"No reason," Sorey laughs. "I was just wondering." He shrugs.

"Mn." Mikleo nods.

After a minute or so, Sorey rises from the table and starts towards the kitchen door. "Excuse me, Mikleo."

"Hey!" Mikleo calls after him. "Shower, remember?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sorey laughs, exiting the kitchen. 

Sorey's laugh rings clear in Mikleo's ears, and Mikleo sighs as his heart warms.

~

" _Every day_ something happens. I can't even… I have to hide my face when he takes his shirt off," Mikleo complains, sighing.

"Simple," Edna answers, monotone. She props her head up with her hand, elbow resting on the two person cafe table, with a blank expression. "You just simply _stop_ being gay."

Mikleo rolls his eyes. " _Edna_. This is serious-"

"And I _am_ being serious, Meebo." She smirks, shrugging. "No gay. No embarrassment."

Mikleo sighs, frustrated. "I don't understand. For weeks it's like I'm stuck in a romantic comedy. He made me _breakfast_ this morning, Edna."

"Wow. _Breakfast_ ? _Really_?" This time, it's Edna who rolls her eyes.

"It was actually really- You know, you could at least _pretend_ you care."

"But that would be no fun, would it?"

Mikleo lies his head on the table, and Edna finally sighs.

"Fine. I'll help you."

Edna slides off her stool and grabs Mikleo's wrist, yanking him off his own, and drags him out the door.

"Wha- Edna. Edna!"

Edna tightens her grip on Mikleo's wrist and pulls him out onto the sidewalk.

"Lailah's gonna be here-"

"I told her I'd handle it."

Mikleo clamps his mouth shut.

_Trying on clothes with Lailah is already an experience. But with Edna…_

He doesn't want to go. He really doesn't. But he did promise Lailah he'd get some new clothes today, and _he_ isn't the one who has to pay.

"She better pay me back," Edna grumbles to herself. " _Extra_."

~

Whenever Mikleo goes shopping with Lailah, she always acts like an excited mom, picking out various "cute" outfits or praising him for stupid accomplishments like doing well on a weekly quiz. She's also always way too interested in his and Sorey's relationship, just like Sorey's real mom.

_Always so sure we're dating but we don't know it yet._

But Edna…

" _Come on_ , Meebo. Let me in." Edna bangs on the changing room door with a fist, and the force of the impact almost seems to shake the whole changing room.

_Is she a monster?_

"No!"

"You're taking too long. You're gay anyways, so it's fine."

"Give me privacy!"

"Fine!" Edna drops her fist. "But if you take any longer, I'm coming in _baby_ Meebo. _Beebo_ . Show me the outfits you put on, _Beebo._ "

" _Don't_ call me that," he growls from inside the changing room. "I'm coming."

Once he finally emerges from the changing room, Edna shakes her head. "Next!"

This continues until Mikleo and Edna _finally_ pay and leave, with Mikleo holding all the bags of clothes. At Edna's request, he wears what she says is the best of the outfits (in all seriousness)--a turquoise button up shirt, a white overcoat with extended coattails, and pristine white pants--though Mikleo thinks it's a bit fancy for just the apartment.

_That was a nightmare._

"Why am I holding the clothes?"

"They _are_ yours, Beebo."

"I said-!"

"Remember what I said, Beebo?"

" _Yes_ ," Mikeo growls.

"If you don't tell him, it won't get any better."

_But...can I tell him…?_

"Though," Edna shrugs with a smirk, twirling her umbrella, "If you're scared you don't _have_ to, _Beebo_."

Mikleo says nothing, just stops in front of his and Sorey's apartment door. He knows very well that Edna won't let him live it down if he does chicken out. He can never catch a break from her.

_But why did she walk me to the door?_

Mikleo's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as he draws his keys out of his pocket and sticks them in the lock.

_Last time she dropped me off "close enough" and left. Why would she…?_

Mikleo swings the apartment door open, and the lights flash on as a cacophony of "Surprise!" fills the usually empty living room.

"Wha-?"

Edna shoves Mikleo inside and yanks the door shut as Sorey walks over to him. Rose, Zavied, and Lailah blow their noise makers, and Alisha and Dezel hold up a homemade poster that reads: "Happy Birthday, Mikleo!"

"Happy birthday, Mikleo." Sorey smiles softly as he takes Mikleo's hand, eyes sparkling.

Mikleo's eyes are wide, and his cheeks are dusted pink. "I-It's my...my birthday?"

"Of course. Did you forget or something?" Sorey asks, laughing as he pulls a dumbfounded Mikleo into the kitchen, the rest of the group following after them.

Sorey pulls out a chair at the table for Mikleo, and the rest of the group crams into the dining area, standing across the table from Mikleo.

_How could I… He even got everyone…_

The cake in front of Mikleo isn't much, but it's nice. The blue frosting is shaped into waves, and there's black icing that says, "Happy Birth, Meebo" (It's needless to say who ordered the cake). There are various multi-colored candles atop the cake, already lit.

Sorey is the only one standing _behind_ Mikleo, and he leans down to whisper in his ear, "Make a wish."

Sorey's warm breath leaves Mikleo's ear tingling, both ears red even, and his heart rate increases.

_Is he this oblivious? Does he still not get what he's doing?_

"Hurry up, Meebo! I don't have all day!"

"C'mon, blow em out! All in one go!"

"Don't forget to make a wish!"

"Make it a good one."

"Tch. Don't waste your wish."

"You got this, Mickey boy!"

_I…_

Mikleo takes a deep breath, leaning closer to the candles.

_I… If I tell him…_

Mikleo lets the air loose and blows out all the candles.

_I wish our relationship won't change for the worse._

The group claps after he blows out the candles, and just as hands reach towards paper plates and plastic silverware near the cake, Lailah puts a hand up.

"Wait!" She pulls her phone out of her pocket. "I have to get a picture of the birthday boy first!"

Sorey steps to the side, out of frame, and Mikleo forces a smile as Lailah takes a few pictures.

_I want to be happy… It’s my birthday, but…_

Sorey steps back behind Mikleo, requesting, "Lailah, can you take one more picture? Just me and Mikleo?"

_I'm afraid._

"Sure!" Lailah readies her phone camera once more, and Sorey puts a hand on Mikleo's shoulder. Sorey smiles a genuine smile, compared to the one Mikleo is still faking.

Then, once Lailah takes the picture, Sorey thanks her, and she pulls the cake towards herself. "Stand back everyone! Get me a knife for the cake, Sorey?"

Once Sorey returns with the knife and hands it to Lailah, he returns to Mikleo's side, placing his hand on Mikleo's shoulder once more.

He's still not sure if he's doing the right thing, but for some reason Sorey's touch helps, and he works out how and when to tell Sorey his true feelings as Lailah hands out cake.

~

"Gotta go. Happy birth, Meebo." Edna shoots Mikleo a glare on the way to the door that says "You know what to do".

"I too would love to stay, but _Zaveid_ needs his beauty rest!" Zaveid announces. He shoots a wink at Sorey that means, "You got this, kiddo!" and throws an arm over Dezel's shoulder, taking him out the door with him. "Need to make this guy sleep too!"

"Bye." Dezel throws up his hand for a moment to wave at the five left in the living room, and is the last one to leave the room.

"See ya, Dezel!" Rose yells after him, and the other four wave, before Dezel shuts the door.

Lailah clears her throat. " _So_?"

Sorey scrunches up his brows before finally understanding. "Oh!" He stands up from the couch and takes Mikleo's hand, pulling him up to his feet. Sorey smiles nervously and averts his eyes, cheeks flushed. "I have...one more thing for you Mikleo…"

Sorey walks towards their shared room, and Mikleo follows behind him, though not before having his attention temporarily drawn away by Rose.

Once Rose gets Mikleo's attention, she smiles mischievously and tenderly strokes Alisha's cheek. She slowly leans in, pressing her lips to Alisha's for a moment, and when she pulls back, leaving Alisha with a red face, she points ahead at Sorey and gives Mikleo a wink.

Mikleo sighs, putting his face in his hands as he starts back towards his and Sorey's shared room again, where Sorey waits inside.

 _Of course_ **_Edna_ ** _probably told them._

Mikleo closes the door behind him once he enters the room, and when he looks at the bed, Sorey is sitting at the edge of it, looking down and to the side. It's not till Mikleo's standing in front of him he realizes he's frowning.

"...M-Mikleo," Sorey stutters upon noticing him standing there. He takes a staggered breath as he straightens out his back, and his eyes go wide as he looks up at Mikleo.

_Wh… What is that expression…?!_

Sorey's looking Mikleo up and down, until his eyes, full of such awe, and something else Mikleo can't quite place, lock onto Mikleo's own. It's really by chance Mikleo hasn't seen this look from him before.

Whatever is causing Sorey's eyes to shine that way, it pierces Mikleo's very heart, and he becomes acutely aware of his cheeks that are starting to heat up.

Eventually, Mikleo musters up the strength to ask Sorey what's going on without sounding embarrassed or breathy. "Sorey. Sorey, what are you…"

"Sorry…" Sorey sighs apologetically. He shakes his head from side to side vigorously before averting his eyes, placing a hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I was...staring, wasn't I?" 

He takes Mikleo's silence as an answer.

"I… Sorry, I just… I really couldn't help it…" he chuckles nervously. "Mikleo…" Sorey finally allows himself to look into Mikleo's eyes again, and his face relaxes into a soft, unrestrained, smile. "You're just...so _beautiful_ , Mikleo…"

"...I...I...I...Sorey…" Mikleo's heart begins to race.

 _You just can't say something so_ **_embarrassing_ ** _like that and expect me to be okay!_

"...I think… No, I'm sure… Mikleo…" Sorey stands up from the bed, forcing Mikleo to take a step back and look up to see his face.

It almost looks from his viewpoint that Sorey is _blushing_ , but Mikleo quickly dismisses the thought.

_It's just a trick of the light probably…_

"Mikleo," Sorey says again before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

The heat of Sorey's breath leaves Mikleo's ear tingling once more, and somehow Mikleo's heart speeds up faster than before.

A feeling of relief washes over Sorey and he sits back down at the edge of the bed.

Mikleo, however, is looking down at his toes, clenching both of his fists so hard his body shakes, and his face is redder than it's ever been. He should feel relieved, but he's worked up for some reason--so worked up, in fact, that he can feel bile rise up his throat.

 _Why am I so...so..._ **_angry_ ** _?_

 _That's_ it. He's angry. He's angry that Sorey can just sit here and say what he couldn't all these years, being his best friend. He's angry that he's spent so many years agonizing late into the night over his own feelings, telling himself he'll take them to his grave because Sorey can never love him _like that_. Sorey loves deeply, he's affectionate with all his close friends, so how can Mikleo ever let himself believe Sorey might like him?

Luckily, Mikleo manages to hold down the bile, but when Sorey mutters a concerned "Mikleo?" he looks up again, revealing a tear stricken face.

"What's wrong, Mikleo?"

Mikleo lets out a frustrated growl as he weakly punches Sorey's shoulder. "You-!" Mikleo chokes on the torrent of tears, the emotions he can't hold back any longer after Sorey's confession. "I've been in love with you our entire lives!" he finally cries.

_I really am stupid…_

Mikleo averts his eyes, clenching his teeth as the tears continue to streak down his face.

_Was it really just this easy to confess?_

However, despite his anger, Mikleo cannot help studying Sorey's face, from his soft, grass-green eyes down to his soft lips. So, instead of letting out why he can't help but be so angry, a question bursts out of his mouth.

"Have you ever really wanted to kiss someone, Sorey, but you can't?"

And despite Mikleo's red, tear stricken face and the anger standing out in his voice, Sorey smiles his softest _Sorey_ smile. It's a smile that somehow conveys the softest, most loving, "I understand."

"What's stopping you, then?" Sorey asks, still smiling like _that_.

Mikleo's teary red eyes go wide, and without even a second of thought he leans in to press his lips into Sorey's. He kisses Sorey angrily, but Sorey kisses him back, keeping up with Mikleo's intensity, but gradually drugging him with slower and slower kisses until that anger is nothing but a single dwindling flame.

"I...love...you…" Sorey breathes between kisses, and once they finally pull away, Mikleo sitting on Sorey's lap now, his hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too," Mikleo breaths as Sorey lifts his hands to tenderly wipe the tears from his face. He's all but forgotten his anger from earlier now (he can never stay too mad at Sorey for _that_ long), and relief has washed over his heart.

"Mikleo, do you want-" Sorey begins, hopefully, but Mikleo quickly cuts him off.

" _Yes_."

Who knows how long the two stare at each other, smiling tenderly and lovingly, before there's a knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you two okay in there?" Lailah calls.

"If you don't hurry, we're starting the game without you two lovebirds!" Rose warns.

Both Sorey and Mikleo's faces flush in embarrassment, and Sorey calls back as Mikleo climbs off of him, "We- We're coming!"

"Were you… Are you really that dense?" Mikleo asks, whispering, once he and Sorey enter the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Sorey whispers back, giving him a look of confusion.

"When…" Mikleo takes a moment to think. "Like when we wake up tangled together or…"

"I…" Sorey puts a hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't do anything on purpose, but I can't say…" He locks eyes with Mikleo again. "I can't say I don't enjoy seeing you embarrassed," Sorey giggles.

Mikleo sighs before muttering under his breath, " _Dork_ …"

"There you are!" Alisha smiles once Sorey and Mikleo finally enter the living room.

"Thought we were gonna have to start without you," Rose teases, a mischievous look upon her face.

"Good! You're here!" Lailah claps her hands together. "I'm just going to refresh you on the rules of the game."

As Lailah explains the rules of whatever game they're preparing to play, Sorey and Mikleo just can't help but steal glances at each other.

~

Mikleo groans, squinting against the morning light, but his eyes shoot open once a single thought enters his mind.

_Was that real? Did I imagine it?_

His eyes open to a smiling Sorey, his face about two inches away, and Mikleo's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Sorey smirks before closing the distance, surprising Mikleo with a quick, soft kiss.

 _It_ **_was_ ** _real._

Mikleo shifts his hands (one thrown over Sorey's side and the other buried in his hair) to either side of Sorey's face and playfully squishes it.

Sorey immediately erupts into giggles, and Mikleo can't help but smile.

"How is my _boyfriend_ so cute?"

_Boyfriend..._

"Just lucky, I guess," Sorey jokes, winking at Mikleo amidst his uncontrollable giggles. 

Mikleo's heart squeezes at the sight of Sorey's giggling face and the sound of his giggles. " _Dork_ ," he laughs, his heart filled with love.

 _Unrestrained_ love.


End file.
